1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a text input system to lower the burden of text input for an information processing and communication control system.
As one of the text input method, a conventional system utilizes an abbreviation or shorthand words. For example, it has a dictionary with plural number of words which are compared with the data input, and the word data corresponding to the data input is fetched from the dictionary and no more input is necessary.
In case of the above-mentioned method, it is necessary to remember the abbreviation and activate the system function to find a desired word by depressing a corresponding key, and its efficiency depends on an operator's capability, as the operator has to remember all the characters of the abbreviation or shorthand words in the dictionary which correspond to those of data input for the successful functioning to find a match.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional method has a common way to accept a leading part of word data or a radical of Chinese character or Japanese kanji character from a keyboard or a handwriting input apparatus. After the operator depresses an enter key or a space key, the data input is compared with the contents of dictionary to find the word which equates the data input and display, if any. The operator may find the desired word on the display and select one of them by the depression of a specific function key.
However, the method to press the enter key or space key as a separator after typing some characters to find the desired word is not suitable for typing on the keyboard in a blind (eyes-free) manner. And it is also unlikely that the operator reiterates the steps to input a line of text, character by character, for the system to collate with the contents of dictionary and display words which have the same leading part as the data input, until some of them is selected by the operator. Its method heavily relies on the operator's ability and does not necessarily contribute to the increase of the input efficiency.
In case of the handwriting input, there would be plenty of words in the dictionary with the same radical as those of Chinese characters or Japanese kanji characters which will cause a frequent change of a list of words for the selection on the display after some data input and the repeated steps to select the desired words among them. Such action may actually decrease the efficiency of data input, e.g. the system first displays the list of radicals and the operator selects the radical to which the system gets back to the operator with the relevant characters for the selection on the display by the operator.